


warm bodies

by dawnfells



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnfells/pseuds/dawnfells
Summary: Sam called Steve the Avengers' walking portable heater, but Steve had one of his own, too.





	warm bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my bingo card prompts for Happy Steve Bingo 2018. The prompt for this is: "You are so warm."
> 
> You can see my bingo card [here.](http://stevenodinson.tumblr.com/happysteve18)

Steve disliked the cold. He always hoped that he wouldn’t get any missions in any cold area and so far, he seemed to be lucky that a lot of madmen seemed to hate the cold, too. Surprisingly, this wish seemed to get granted more than his wish that spring that year would be incident free. Alas, it seemed like his streak of luck ended and The Avengers did end up having to go north to handle something.

No, he didn’t remember anything about being buried in the ice, but his body and conscious seemed to remember. He felt so cold but judging from how Nat, Sam, and Wanda snuggled themselves up to Steve to get warm, his body was still warmer than normal people. And it was already pretty warm in the quinjet, too.

“You are so warm, you are officially our walking portable heater,” Sam said. Their bodies were so cold it felt like instead of Steve’s warmth radiating to them, it’s their cold that radiated to him. The three of them got the brunt of the cold, because apparently Vision didn’t feel cold and Rhodey had a suit that protected him from the cold—for once, Steve felt jealous of Tony’s suits. Despite their cold affecting him, though, he didn’t say anything because he secretly felt happy that Wanda and Nat had gotten comfortable enough with him to do this, especially Wanda who was asleep now.

“Is that a compliment?” Steve asked, genuinely wondering. He wanted to move a little, but he was afraid that he would wake up Wanda.

“You guys looked like a pile of puppies,” Rhodey commented, earning a glare from Nat, “Vicious puppies, but still puppies.”

“Try being out there in the cold, you would be here too,” Sam mumbled.

By the time they arrived at the Avengers base was done with the debriefing, went back to his apartment as quick as possible, wanting to warm himself in the with a hot shower and then the heater—which was one if not his most favourite thing about the modern world. They were lucky that the mission turned out to be easy and no one got hurt or even hyperthermia, they all just needed a good night sleep.

He opened the door to his apartment and frowned upon seeing that the lights were on. The lights were never on when no one was inside and for a moment he felt panicked before he remembered that this was a safe place and there were only very few people he allowed to get into his apartment. Most of these people were in their own apartments now, so that really narrowed it down. He lightened up and half-ran to his room.

“Thor?” he called out, and then smiled widely when he saw the man sitting on his bed, watching the tv, wearing Steve’s clothes that looked extra tight on him, “Oh wow—you’re really here.”

“Ah yes, I have been waiting for you,” Thor smiled at him too and Steve was so glad seeing that Thor also brightened upon seeing him. It was a nice feeling knowing someone was that happy to see him.

“How long have you been here?” Steve asked, putting his shield on the hanger before walking towards Thor.

“Just a few hours ago, I was intending to go to you, but the woman in the wall said that you were already on the way home.”

Thor stood up and instantly wrapped Steve in a tight hug. Steve sighed contently upon feeling Thor’s body heat radiating to his skin, Thor’s warmth engulfing him and made him sink deeper into the hug, “I miss you. How are you?”

How long has it been since they last met? Two months ago?

“I am very fine. How about you?”

Steve was glad to hear that and he really hoped that Thor wasn’t lying. Thor had gone through lots of things for the past years and he admired Thor for being strong.

“Tired, cold,” Steve answered honestly and then sighed again, “You are so warm.”

“We should sit down,” Thor let him go, much to his disappointment. He was still holding Steve at an arm's length, though, observing him and then chuckled, “Actually, it seems like you should take a bath.”

“Are you saying that I am filthy?” Steve laughed because he was pretty sure that he looked clean, at least, though he did need to clean, “Well, I do need to clean myself. You have already taken a bath, right?”

He could smell his own soap on Thor’s body and he was imagining Thor dying for a bath when he arrived here.

“Yes.”

“You didn’t waste my soap right?”

Because Thor did spend all of his soap once even though he was pretty sure he had a lot left in the bottle. Thor defended himself saying that it was because it was his last day on earth before he had to go and he wanted to be able to smell Steve on his own body if he couldn’t have Steve with him. That managed to make Steve shut up because while it was so cheesy, it was also flattering.

“No, I didn’t.”

“Alright,” Steve said, “I am glad you are here. Made my day much better.”

And then he started taking off his suit right there. Not caring about Thor watching him because they saw each other naked a lot anyway. Thor watched him and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Steve didn’t need the ability to read minds to know what was on Thor’s mind. He just laughed and threw his suit to Thor’s face before taking a step into the bathroom.

Even though he had wanted to have a long hot shower, he ended up rushing his shower so he could be with Thor. For him, Thor was much better than a hot shower. It took no more than ten minutes before he was done and went out to get dressed. He walked to the bed where Thor was continuing his watch and started to kiss Thor, ending up pushing Thor to the bed to kiss him senseless. Thor indulged him, always loving how much an eager kisser Steve was.

They didn’t go further though because they were both tired and would rather save the sex when they were both in full energy. They ended up cuddling, Steve sitting between Thor’s legs while Thor was sitting with his back pressed to the head of the bed, arms wrapping Steve’s body. They continued watching what Thor was watching—telenovela episodes Steve saved for Thor. Thor somehow became enamoured with soap operas when he was on earth and Steve ended up getting dragged into watching those with him.

This was comfortable. Steve couldn’t believe he managed to find someone who was even bigger than him and could handle Steve when he needed to feel small.

“You know, you are really warm,” Steve told Thor again, earning a chuckle out of him.

Tightening his hug, Thor just said, “Yes, you have said that before.”

“The others say that I am warm, but you are even warmer than me,” Steve said, “It’s nice.”

They fell silent once more, both weirdly engrossed in the story that was playing out on the TV no matter how ridiculous the story, the acting, and everything else was. Though despite that Steve felt himself drifting off and kept having to wake himself up, still wanting to cherish Thor’s presence. That made Steve realized that he should ask Thor how long he would stay here.

“How long will you be here?”

“Several days, maybe. I haven’t found any more clues regarding the stones, there was no trouble in Asgard, and I think I should take a little rest.”

“That’s nice to hear,” he wondered how exhausted Thor was to admit that he should take a rest. Admitting that took a lot for both of them, “I will free my schedule, too. Let’s hope no evil dipshits try to stir up any shit that requires the Avengers’ or your involvement.”

Because he really wanted to spend as much time as possible with Thor. He was surprised that this relationship worked so well despite how they didn’t meet each other much. He accepted that easily because he knew that they both had duties they just couldn’t run away from even though they could try. In Steve’s ideal world, there were no mad or evil beings so he, Thor, and everyone else could rest. But an ideal world was something that seemed so far away, so this was still nice.

“Steven, are you happy?” Thor suddenly asked, making Steve turned his head to look at Thor and frowned. That question seemed like it came out of nowhere. Steve suspected that Thor somehow had been talking to Sam because they both seemed to ask him that question a lot. It felt like his best friend and his boyfriend watching out for him in a way. That was nice of them.

“I think I am. Everything is going well with this team, we get along and work well with each other. I think they are becoming my family now,” Steve answered and he felt proud of himself for being able to answer that question honestly and without any hesitations, “And now you are here.”

It would be perfect if Bucky was here, too. But even though he still looked for him when he was free and Thor was not around, he had accepted that Bucky probably didn’t want to be found for now and would come to Steve on his own when he was ready.

“I wish I can be here all the time too, fighting along with you,” Thor said. Steve caressed Thor’s hand that was holding him, hoping that he could ease Thor’s ongoing dilemma about wanting to protect the earth by fighting on earth or finding and preventing possibilities of harm coming towards earth and other planets out there.

“We have our own share of fights, I will take care of Earth, you take care of…non-Earth stuff.”

Steve wished he was not so sleepy and tired so could find more words to assure Thor that everything was fine. Alas, he found himself stuck.

“Sounds like you are really in need of a good sleep,” Thor said, “Shall we?”

Steve yawned.

“Yeah, let’s.”

Thor released Steve and turned off the television before pulling themselves to lie under the blanket.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> The walking portable heater part is mostly because that's what my friends called me since my body is always warmer than others and I feel like Steve could relate to the feeling of when you're cold but the others tried to use you as a body warmer so you ended up feeling their cold too. Sadly I haven't found someone warmer than me that I could use as my own heater.
> 
> Please leave kudos and reviews or suggestions if you could! I hope you enjoyed reading my attempt at writing something happy ;D


End file.
